<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't believe I captured your heart by Swordsandthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424785">can't believe I captured your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings'>Swordsandthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Geralt wanted was to graduate and hopefully get a job somewhere were he would not need to have long contact with people. Unfortunately Jaskier was keen on getting a friend on his first year. Cue Jaskier following Geralt around the campus.<br/>Or the library au no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't believe I captured your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,I'm still figuring out how to write the characters, this all probably very ooc so beware before you read<br/>Oh and bc I'm still getting used to the characters there r a lot of time skips and yeah sorry if this is confusing and this was only supposed to be 1k so<br/>P.s. jaskier is a VSCO girl bc I say so, now lets save the turtles for him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That book,” Someone said with an exasperated sigh, “That fucking book.” Geralt looked up from the history book he had been reading to find a man with dark hair and light blue eyes looking at him. Geralt grunted back at him. He supposed he was trying to befriend him, others had tried before. Or perhaps he was trying to get into a fight with him, once again, others had tried before. Either way Geralt knew it was better to ignore and get back to his task.</p><p><br/>
The screeching of a chair being dragged across the floor bothered Geralt's sensitive ears. He didn’t need to look up from his book. He knew the other man had just sat across from him. More noise came from the same direction. The other man was taking a laptop, a hidro flask, and several notebooks from his backpack. He then proceeded to take out one pencil case and at least five highlighters. They crashed loudly against the table's surface. Geralt gave him a sharp look, the other only smiled back.</p><p><br/>
“So, history of the 17 century? Hated that. Oh and my teacher was a pain in the ass—”</p><p><br/>
“You're being a pain in the ass. Study what you have to study and shut up.” Geralt heard the other mutter something under his breath. When the fair haired man had first enrolled in uni he hadn’t been planning on making friends. He had been through many bad experiences in the past, he wanted to move on and start a new life. So far Yennefer was the only one he trusted, she had a rough past like him.</p><p><br/>
They were both taking their grad degree. Long ago when Geralt had first joined the institution most people had known of his past fights. He was a bit of loner, not even bothering to make friends. He was there to study anyway. And a tiny part of him was afraid that the people he became close with would just get dragged to the whirlwind of tragedy that clung to his skin. Sometimes people from before came seeking revenge.</p><p><br/>
Unfortunately Geralt kept finding the stranger with the ocean eyes by his place and there was only so much he could take. By the forth time he found him there, Geralt did what he was best at, avoid people. There was another library, outside campus. It was tiny, it wasn’t visit by many, probably because of its bad location. The building was close to a river, standing close to the nature and away from the city, there were still some houses near it. Geralt got on a bus, in the beginning of the afternoon, that stopped right by the entrance of the public place. </p><p><br/>
The library was made of tiny sections, one for young teens, where there were several games and books. There was a part open for anyone that needed to work, that was were Geralt was headed. And there was a part for tiny kids, probably the most used. Most days there was someone, reading a story or showing the kids a puppet play.</p><p>Geralt had been working for a while when he started hearing an odd musical sound. He followed the source, stopping by the entrance of the kids section.</p><p><br/>
“And then the bard kept following the wolf,” The man Geralt had seen the other times at his uni library was sitting in the middle of the room, holding out a book so the kids that were circling him could read, on his side was a lute. Geralt couldn’t help himself so he stayed a while longer to watch. He saw the way the man’s eyes were shining as he told the story, how he had a voice for each character and how he sang when it wasn’t necessary. He did leave, when his eyes caught the other man’s.</p><p><br/>
“That was a though crowd out there,” A short laugh escaped the man’s lips as he walked to Geralt's desk. “One of them even said my singing was bad, can you believe that?”</p><p><br/>
Geralt grunted in agreement with the child.</p><p><br/>
“What? You agree with them? Can’t believe my study buddy would do this to me, I shared my pen with you!”</p><p><br/>
“You know this is a library, perhaps you should try to speak lower.”</p><p><br/>
“So that’s how it’s going to be,” Geralt felt like asking what was going to be what, but the man left before he could ask.</p>
<hr/><p>The following day Geralt was in the uni library again. He was by a shelf picking his book. His usual table was a hidden one, it was in the back of the library by a widow that he could close using the curtains. Most times he tried to leave it a bit open so he could have good lightning. It was always empty. Thankfully horny couples hadn’t found it to make out there. This time though when he was close enough to see his desk he saw there was someone already there. The same guy from the other day. </p><p><br/>
This time he had traded his hidro flask for a glass bottle that had a knitted cover around it. His laptop was open and shining, besides it was his notebook. He was currently aligning all his highlighters when he lifted his head and smiled at Geralt. The light haired man cursed his luck, he could always put his book away and go home but he had never been scared of anyone before, he wouldn’t let that start then. </p><p><br/>
Geralt took his usual place, he greeted back his “study buddy”, even if a bit sharply. A while later the man broke his concentration flow.</p><p><br/>
“It's a bit cold isn’t it?”</p><p><br/>
“I guess. There are heaters by the desks at the entrance,” Geralt tried to be subtle with his suggestion. Oddly enough, he didn't feel as bothered by the man as he had been before.</p><p><br/>
“It's a shame I forgot my coat.” Geralt followed the place the other man was looking at and found himself looking at his own leather jacket. He definitely wasn’t gonna give it to him. Geralt focused again on his book, well tried. He could see in the corner of his eye, the man moving. Geralt wanted to pick up his jacket and throw it at his face. Instead he slid it across the table. When the man realized the gesture he smiled, something so genuine and big that could melt the biggest icebergs.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you!” Geralt tried to hold himself from telling him that they were in a library and he should speak lower. “You know…” He was fumbling with a scrunchie he had been wearing on his right wrist. “My first move was going to be to ask you to get me a book from the top shelf but since I can reach them just fine I gave up on the idea, also I think we have the same height or something.” Geralt was at loss of words, he was used to people flirting with him but not exactly like that. “I brought you this scrunchie! I’ve seen how your hair falls into you eyes when you’re studying," The man got up and went around the table to tie his hair. Geralt felt his ears heat up, he was rarely a victim of true affection. “My name is Jaskier by the way. You never asked.”</p><p><br/>
"I'm Geralt.” He didn’t need to look at the other one, he knew that probably wasn’t new information for him. His reputation proceeded him and people were bound to know his name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Time passed, Jaskier invited Geralt to the small concerts he had on pubs. At the end, people from uni always whispered, wondering about who he was singing about.</p><p><br/>
“Isn't it obvious? It’s Geralt!” He said by the bar, the moment he was questioned. Geralt himself was standing by his side, trying to not look into what he had said.</p><p><br/>
They went on picnics sometimes, Geralt would cook the food because jaskier was only skilled to heat instant meals. During those times he would play and sing to which Geralt would complain about. Then he’d start to make flower crowns and pushing Geralt to go on hikes.</p><p><br/>
“You distract him and I drop all the vinegar on his food! That will make him learn, singing like that," Jaskier went on about his plan to sabotage his so called number one enemy. Geralt couldn’t stop but look at the shirt he was wearing, the top buttons opened, his jacket was too. He wondered if he was cold, the hairs on his chest looked to be standing on edge, chilled to the bone. Geralt's heart got heavy, knowing that his friend was showing off to someone.</p><p><br/>
There had been several night when they had gone out to drink. Geralt usually let Jaskier sleep at his house, the dorms had closed long ago. It was a sort of sleepover where Geralt would assume Jaskier was too drunk. Jaskier would get clingy and ask Geralt to cuddle him, then Geralt would pretend to fall asleep and the other man would look at him for a while, feeling like a creep. He liked to look at the mole he had on his face, the way his lashes were almost invisible against the glow of the moon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Jaskier was trying to choose what to get from the vending machine, the broad figure of Geralt was behind him. He glanced back when he saw someone join them. He scowled when he saw the familiar face. She spoke with Geralt and Jaskier felt jealousy boil in his stomach as he heard Geralt change more words with her than he did with most people. </p><p><br/>
“Are you done?” The woman asked, “I want to get a soda before I go to my lecture.”</p><p><br/>
Jaskier slapped his hand on the glass, trying to hide the soda cans, “Sorry, it’s all out.”</p><p><br/>
“I'm seeing like three right there.” </p><p><br/>
“Well I’m getting them."</p><p><br/>
“Are you now?” She muttered. Jaskier took out all the coins from his wallet, he didn’t even have enough to buy one can.</p><p><br/>
“Geralt can you buy me a soda?” Jaskier threw his best smile at the man. The later only rolled his eyes and bought him the soda. “Do you think you can get me another one? I’ll pay it back later!” Geralt grunted and pulled Jaskier away. Yennefer stayed by the machine, a laugh escaping her lips.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Why were you hanging out with that guy he other day?”</p><p><br/>
“He's… my friend,”</p><p><br/>
Yennefer took a while to answer and when she did, a smile as sharp as a knife was growing on her face, “You like him!”</p><p><br/>
“I do not!”</p><p><br/>
“Well, I hope that you do know he is a fuckboy, Geralt. Be careful.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Geralt was staring at his cellphone screen. It was too dark in his old flat. He was staring at Jaskier's number, his busy mind keeping him from sleeping. The other had said he could call anytime he wanted, he probably hadn’t meant that four am was a reasonable time. Geralt was going to put his phone down but his fat finger clicked  on the call button. He swore, fumbling with the phone, he could hear the sound of the call reaching the other line, when it stopped he knew Jaskier had picked up.</p><p><br/>
“Hello?” Geralt had his phone by his ear, eyes wide. “I wouldn’t take you for someone that calls, I imagined you’d just text.”</p><p><br/>
“Well, do you want me to text you?” </p><p><br/>
“I wouldn’t mind it but this is fine,” They were both quiet for a heartbeat. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”</p><p><br/>
“Not really, I just couldn’t sleep.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh good. So you really meant to call me? I thought it had been an accident or something. Geralt looked at the front wall, the glow of the moon reflected on it. “I'm studying but if you want to talk I guess I no longer have to.” </p><p><br/>
Geralt wanted to excuse himself. He didn’t want to be at fault for Jaskier's bad grades. Though, studying at four am wasn't a good choice either way.The man beat him and spoke again, “Anyway, what’s bothering you?”</p><p><br/>
Geralt grunted.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>Forcing himself to admit, Geralt mumbled, “Sometimes I’m scared I won’t get an actual job. People don’t really like me and I just fear they will give me shit for the rest of the time.”</p><p><br/>
Jaskier laughed, his voice coming low trough the line,” Have you even seen me? I’m like the most untalented person ever alive, trying to become a journalist while I release music online. The songs I wrote about you are the only good thing I created.” Jaskier swallowed, feeling his heart and body shake.“One day i want to go to the coast and see the baby turtles go to the sea. You know, like in the Miley cyrus movie. I would like it if you came with me. We could just live in a tiny house and fish. No worries.” Geralt didn’t know the movie but his heart melted as he heard the man’s soft voice speak, his busy mind toning down.</p><p><br/>
They kept talking about mundane things. Later Jaskier sang a lullaby for Geralt, and even if he did pester him for his singing abilities, the act made him lull closer to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Geralt, is it true that you’re clueless?”</p><p><br/>
“What?” the man lifted his head from the essay he was writing.</p><p><br/>
“Yennefer said you haven’t gotten my message.”</p><p><br/>
“What message?” </p><p><br/>
Jaskier sighed, lifting up his arms, shaking his head in disbelief. He settled down, letting his head fall down, eyes looking up at geralt, “That I like you” he mumbled.  Hewas only fully admitting it because now geralt was close to graduating. It's not like he had tried to tell Geralt long ago, he just hadn't gotten the message.</p><p> </p><p>“Yennefer said you’re a fuckboy.”</p><p><br/>
“Well in the past I did let my sausage get lost in many sheets. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t settle for someone, I mean you.” Jaskier was fiddling with his fingers, he always did that when he was distracted or nervous.</p><p><br/>
“Okay," Geralt saw the dust shining again the sunshine that came from the wind, movies slowly.</p><p><br/>
“Okay? That’s your answer Geralt! I’ve been studying with you for like one year and a half. I never studied that much, ever!”</p><p><br/>
“Its not like you actually study that much in these moments.”</p><p><br/>
“You're already breaking my heart, no need to step on it further.” Geralt saw the way Jaskier looked hurt, he couldn’t bear it, couldn’t live knowing he made him feel like that.</p><p><br/>
“Look, it’s not like I don’t like you. I just never had an actual relationship and I never planned on having one.”</p><p><br/>
“Things change.”</p><p><br/>
“They do indeed.” Hope grew on Jaskier's chest.</p><p><br/>
“Does that mean I can kiss you?”</p><p><br/>
“We're not becoming the type of couples that makes out in the library.”</p><p><br/>
“Ok but can I kiss you now or when we leave this place?”</p><p><br/>
“Now,” The man smiled as he saw Jaskier circle the table and kiss the corner of his mouth. Five minutes later, they were making out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>